poppyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MarsDy/Choke era + updates
Hello everyone, happy Wednesday! I'm excited to announce that the wiki (after a lot of popular demand) has had its theme changed! Yes, I know a lot of you were anticipating this change, so I'm happy to say we will have this theme for a bit. I'm rather excited for CHOKE to be released as my music tastes have grown rather in size and I enjoy the music she's releasing. Regarding updates to the wiki, we are perhaps looking for a new coder that has the same talent and abilities as our dear friend AestheticsAllY. She is still active but I would like to have a back up just in case we can't figure out a bug that is beyond Ally's power. So if you know someone that could be willing to help us out, please let us know! Wiki Pages XxTimberlakexx and I have agreed that sometime soon we will have to undergo massive housekeeping. It is a huge project seemingly larger than the creation of video pages back in 2018. This will tie into unnecessary content, the removal information that does not contain references and other pages we do not think are fit for the wiki. Massive shoutout to user A.LITTLE.BIT.OF.SUNSHINE for making his amazing advertisements on the main page for Poppy's new albums. He's been doing this for the last year and unfortunately, he will be retiring from doing this for free. He has a career in mind that he's set himself and he's very talented. He creates all sorts of custom album art for any artist imaginable. So if you or a friend want to make a custom album (I know a lot of you all like to make deluxe versions of Bubblebath so his creations would be the best fit for your iTunes playlist) regarding your career if you plan on releasing an EP, he has a Fiverr! For only about $15 and in 2 days, he will make you your own custom album cover. Click here if you want to check out his content. And from the bottom of my heart, thank you Dennis! Well, that's about it for our update. Hope you're going to enjoy CHOKE as much as I am. Happy editing everyone :) -MarsDy Recent Updates * June 20th, 2019 - Mass updating of video pages; including categories, info, etc * June 23rd, 2019 - Updated policies page after it's been bland and not very easy to read for 2 years. * June 27th, 2019 - Mass updating of categories. * June 28th, 2019 - Mainpage poll changed to "What is your favorite Choke song?". * June 29th, 2019 - Mass category update for song pages. * June 30th, 2019 - Updated welcome-message-wall. * July 24th, 2019 - Mass deletion of all interview pages. Reasons include; unnecessary to include on a wiki, considered plagiarism, most music wikis do not include them, can be considered spam, hyperlinks are better for reference. * July 27th, 2019 - Mass replacement of thumbnail images with videos in infobox, for easier access and housecleaning. Category:Blog posts